Friends, We have Been Invited Here Today
by Humor In A Bittersweet Life
Summary: Part 3 of The IQ test and Dr. Lovett Is In Session: Chapter 12, Carolyn brings trouble back to Bobby
1. Chapter 1

**Law & Order CI Characters property of D.Wolf**

**Part three of my IQ test series**

**Friends, We Are Invited Here Today ... **

**Wedding Day -- T minus 7 Hours**

Bobby wakes up for the first time in weeks without Alex wrapped up in his arms, he misses her. Longing for his wife to be, he breathes in her scent from the night before and smiles at the memory of making love to "Detective Eames." One last time … the next time she'll be Mrs. Alexandra Goren …Bobby's feet are starting to get cold.

Alex wakes up for the first time in weeks without Bobby's arms wrapped around her, she misses him. She wore his T-shirt to bed so she would have his scent to wake up to. She smiles at the memory of making love to Bobby the night before and how every time he called her Eames, they both laughed. Today she would become Mrs. Alexandra Goren … Alex's feet are starting to get cold.

Bobby gets up and makes himself a cup of coffee, he starts to think about what Dr. Lovett had said the day before. Unresolved issues heading into a marriage … was it in his best interest to start a marriage off that way? What about Alex? She was the one marrying the whack job. Were they really happy … was _she_ really happy? He needed to see her … he needed to call off the wedding. He couldn't let the woman that he loved so deeply, marry a whack job.

Alex goes down stairs at the Eames home to find her Father reading the paper and drinking his coffee.

"Good morning Lex … less than 7 hours to go … getting cold feet yet?"

"They're like ice, Dad."

"Honey … that man worships the ground you walk on and I've never seen you happier. Put some heavy socks on and go get ready for your wedding."

"I know Dad and I feel the same way about him but he needs to deal with some things and I think he's hiding behind his feelings for me."

"What do you mean?"

"He's happy and in love … he's suppressing the bad stuff. He was diagnosed with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder after Tates but he hasn't gone to Olivet or talked to me about it."

"You're afraid it's going to come out at some inopportune time."

"I don't care when it comes out but Bobby will and it will devastate him if I get hurt in the process. I'm afraid for _him_ Dad, not me."

"Did you talk to him about this."

"No, everything has been so good between us … I just didn't want to rock the boat."

"Lessen number one in a marriage, the boat rocks … it's the nature of the beast. Lessen number two, if there's love, the boat won't sink!"

"Thanks Dad … I think I just need to hear his voice."

"I'll leave you alone, remember … warm socks."

"Bobby? Are you up yet? Pick -up. Bobby?"

"_Eames?"_

"We're getting married in like 6 hours … are you getting all your "Eames" out of you?"

"_Yeah, about the wedding."_

"Is Lewis going to pick you up or are you driving over here yourself?"

"_Alex, can you come over? I think we need to talk."_

"What? I can't … we can't see each other before the wedding."

"_I want to call the wedding off Eames."_

"WHAT!"

"_Baby, I'm not good enough for you … you need someone that … that isn't a whack job with unresolved issues … you need Mr. Perfect and I'm Mr. Damaged goods."_

"Put some fucking warm socks on and get your ass over here Goren or I will hunt you down and unload my clip into you … got it!"

"_Did you just threaten my life, Eames?"_

"Yes … what are you going to do about it … arrest me?"

"_Ah … ah … you're not really going to shoot me … are you?"_

"Bobby, do you love me?"

"_More than I can put into words."_

"Try … what do you want engraved in your ring?"

"_Mon Coeur Est A' Vous." _

"What does that mean Bobby?"

"_The joy of my heart is you_."

"We're getting married today. My feet were cold when I woke up this morning too … but you have a way of warming up my entire body."

"_Is that all this is? Cold feet?"_

"You told Dr. Lovett that it wasn't in your best interest to live your life without me. I hate to bring up the Testarossa case again but you know that if you didn't make it out of that alive … It would not have been in my best interest to remain a police officer. I would have crawled into a deep dark hole Bobby … we can't be apart any longer. The joy of my heart is you."

"_I'll put those socks on."_

**_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_TBC please review ... there will be a wedding and a surprise! Thanks for reading -- Judeey_**


	2. Chapter 2

**CI Still not mine and never will be!**

**I just like to mix them up a bit ;)**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Warm Feet**

Both Bobby and Alex get over their cold feet and go about getting ready for their big day … T minus 5 hours and counting.

Lewis and Logan show up at Bobby's to keep him distracted and out of his head. A little too late for this but he's back on track and ready to marry his Alex. They all go to the jewelry store to have Bobby's ring engraved and also to buy Alex a gift.

The Eames clan has gathered to transform the backyard into wedding central … unbeknownst to Bobby and Alex. The girls have the job of distracting Alex from looking outside and the men have the job of setting up the tent, dance floor, chairs, gazebo and several grills for the cook-out. John Eames set out to make this day special and with the one hundred and thirty guests that he invited … it should be. It was an overwhelming response, especially for last minute invitations, but this is how much their fellow co-workers and friends really cared for the two of them, they couldn't think of anything better to do on a Saturday but to share Bobby and Alex's special day. Even the butcher that Bobby once hooked John Eames up with, supplied all the food for the barbeque at no charge to Mr. Eames. The band … "The Blue Snoots" … friends of Bobby's … also volunteered their services for the big event. The bakery that Bobby picks up Eames (not Alex's) danish and coffee before work … made the wedding cake … for free … Momma Leone loves Bobby. The Justice of The Peace was the only big problem _but _… John had a solution for that too. It was going to be an amazing "elopement."

Meanwhile, Lewis and Logan were trying their hardest to rattle Bobby's cage.

"So Lewis, now that Goren's gonna be an old married man, I guess his old lady won't let him come out to play with the boys any more."

"Yeah Mike … we know who's gonna wear the pants in that family."

"Yup, bad enough she wears em at work."

"No more workin on cars when you need space … no more _space."_

"Right! No more playing pool or poker or pickin up chicks at the "Watering Hole."

"Mike, remember that cute little Latino girl Bobby was hitting on that time at Gino's … she was hot! No more of that brotha!"

Bobby was sitting in the backseat of Logan's truck grinning ear to ear.

"Guys … Alex is worth never seeing the two of you fumbling over your lame ass pick up lines, ever again. I can live without pool, poker, and why would I need or want to pick up chicks when I scored the most incredible woman in the world? As far as working on cars … Alex can hand me the wrench."

They pick up Bobby's ring and Alex's gift and head off to the diner to keep Bobby away from the "scene of the crime" (John Eames small family wedding) T minus 3 hours and counting.

The Eames girls and Dori sneak Alex out of the house when all is quiet and end up at the same diner as the "boys."

Bobby and Alex's eyes meet instantly, almost like they knew the other one was there. They smile and start to walk toward each other, the girls are horrified, bad luck and all … seeing each other on the day of their wedding, but there is no stopping them. Without a word, they embrace and kiss, not just a kiss, a kiss that made everyone in the diner wish they were in love, even the old curmudgeon sitting in the last booth in the back. Bobby whispers in Alex's ear …

"I never want to wake up without you in my arms again … we …we can do this … right?"

"We can more than do this Bobby … it's not in our best interest to be without each other."

"Are you going to let me go play pool with the guys?"

"Is this ADD Bobby?"

"Ah no … yes … maybe … the guys were just saying …"

"No you can't do anything ever again Bobby … I make the rules."

"Yes Dear."

"You know I'm just kidding … right."

"Yes … of course … but if you weren't … I would let you make the rules."

"Since when have you ever followed rules?"

"I'm not good at that, am I?"

"No … you're really not."

"There is one rule that I'm very good at … to honor and cherish you … piece of cake! Let's go get married Ally …"

"I want my pancakes first."

"I better never lose my job again … we won't be able to afford the food bill. Why is it I gain weight and you don't?"

"You look good no matter what Bobby … you did get the pink tie for today … right?"

"Yes … grey linen suit, white shirt, pink tie … kind of metro sexual don't you think?"

"Maybe … but perfect for a Summer backyard wedding and we're going to change our clothes after my Brother-In-Law takes our pictures anyway."

"Okay … I have enough time … I think I'm going to go to the barbers for a quick trim and shave."

"Your going to shave your beard?"

"Yeah … it's too hot. Do you mind?"

"No … can you leave a soul patch?"

Bobby starts to laugh and the guys leave the diner. They all decide a hair cut and shave are a good idea and they still have to keep Bobby away from the Eames' backyard. Two hours and counting … they better make it quick … that's some beard Bobby has!

Alex and the girls arrive back at the house and to her surprise, she now sees what her father has been up to.

"Bobby's gonna freak … we were suppose to elope … what the hell is this?"

"Calm down Lex, Dad decided to invite a few of you and Bobby's friends … it snowballed … I don't think you guys realize how much people are pulling for you. They were all so happy for you … they dropped plans to be here today. I'm not talking about just you … the support for Bobby Dad said was overwhelming … they were thrilled for him, said it was about time he had some happiness in his life … that his life wasn't just the job. I hope he sees that today."

"Me too Mary … but I still think he's gonna freak … he has no family to share this with … it maybe too much."

"All of Lewis's family will be here … his friends from CID that Dad tracked down … some FBI friends …"

"WHAT FBI friends!?"

"I don't know … why?"

"Cause he slept with one … over and over and over again!"

"It was a female agent … right?"

"Mary!"

"I'll go get the list."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Will Bobby's beard make him late for the wedding?**

**Did John Eames invite Jennifer Lake? Only time will tell ... Please review so I can write ... it motivates me :) Thanks for reading -- Judeey**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer Law and Order CI property of not me!**

**Chapter 3 guess who's coming? maybe ...**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Alex Deliberates Bobby Hyperventilates**

"Lex, here's the list. What's her name?"

"Jennifer Lake."

Mary goes through the list … her Dad doesn't have the best handwriting in the world, in fact, they used to kid him that he should have been a doctor.

"Oh … just give me the damn list, you're taking too long."

"Fine, take it … it's chicken scratch."

"Oh my God! Not only is Lake … the bitch that broke my ribs on the list, but Denise is coming too!"

"Jesus, who the hell is Denise?"

"She was the old Chief of D's assistant … she's only been in love with him for years. Do you see any of my old flames on this list? Half of the secretaries at 1PP want to jump his bones and they're all on the list … what the hell?"

"I think you're over reacting Lex."

"Lake and I fought at Central Park … she broke my ribs! I am not over reacting! I don't want that bitch at my wedding … she tried to break Bobby and I up … she'll probably object at the wedding. I need to stop her!"

Alex's wheels start turning … she doesn't know whether she should call Bobby or Logan. She really wants to go over to Lake's apartment and handle it her self but she has to get ready for the wedding. Mary, in the meantime, grabbed Alex's phone and called Bobby.

"Hey babe … I'm almost done at the barbers."

"No, not babe, Mary."

"I wish you girls would stop doing that to me."

"Bobby, we have a problem."

"What … is Alex okay!?"

"Yes … no, look Dad got carried away with planning this wedding and invited some of your _friends._ One person on the list is not really a favorite of Alex's … she's upset."

"Who is it and how many _friends_ did he invite?"

"One hundred and thirty and it's Jennifer Lake."

Bobby drops the phone and starts to hyperventilate. Logan picks up the phone.

"Eames?"

"Sort of … it's Mary."

"Mary … Mike Logan, _sweet but sarcastic like, _what did you just say to Bobby?"

"I told him that Dad invited one hundred and thirty people and that Jennifer Lake was one of them."

"Shit! Alex knows … correct?"

"Oh yeah … she's not happy."

"You tell Alex that I'll handle Lake … no worries. Lewis will get Bobby there … I just hope I make it."

Less than one hour before the wedding, Mike shows up at Lake's apartment.

"Mike Logan, how the hell are ya?"

"I'm good Jen and you?"

"Good but I'm going to a friends wedding so if you don't mind, I don't have time for a social call."

"Come on Jen, why would you have any interest in going to Goren's wedding?"

"Is that why you're here Logan … to stop me?"

"Nah … it's a free world Jen … I was in the neighborhood."

"How's Barek? I heard rumors about you two."

"We're talking … that's about it."

"Really … what do you say we both skip the wedding and stay here … you know, _console_ each other?"

"Sounds good to me. Got any scotch?"

"A little early in the day for scotch isn't it Mike."

"It's 5 O'clock somewhere."

Lake goes to her liquor cabinet and fixes them both a drink. Mike looks around her apartment and mutters under his breath, _**the things I do for you Goren. **_

"Here you go Mike, scotch, neat."

"Can we take it in the bedroom?"

"Eager, are we?"

"It's been awhile Lake … you offered … I'm in the mood, why waste time?"

"Mmm, this could be fun … Bobby was wham bam … you seem more evil, like me."

"Kind of kinky … you have cuffs? I have mine." _He swings them with a wicked grin._

Mike starts to undress, Lake gets her cuffs and starts to undress. Mike slows down and starts to watch Lake. She puts on a show for him and he smiles and winks at her as he swings the cuffs back and forth. Mike pounces on her and starts caressing her and kissing her neck. He whispers in her ear all the kinky things he wants to do to her once he cuffs her to the bed. He's driving her out of her mind, she starts begging him to "arrest" her.

He reads her her rights and cuffs her securely to the bed, takes the keys and starts to get dressed.

"Logan, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Sorry doll … but no one is going to ruin my pals wedding. I've never seen that man happy in all the years I've known him … he deserves to be happy. I can't trust you to behave so I'll be back when Alex and Bobby are off on their honeymoon. Have a nice nap"

"LOGAN!"

With that taken care of Mike races across the bridge, siren blaring, to make it to the nuptials on time.

"Logan, did … did you talk her out of going?"

"Ah yeah … you could say that … are you breathing Goren?"

"One hundred and thirty people Mike! I was suppose to elope!"

"One hundred and twenty nine, buddy … stall the wedding until I get there."

"I'm not there yet."

"What! Did you call Alex? … She must be out of her mind."

"I called her … everything is cool … they'll start when we get there. Lewis and I are ten minutes away."

"Yeah … okay … I'm about the same … you have to wait for me, I have your suit!"

"Right, did you call Alex to calm her down about Lake?"

"No … I would like to talk to Alex in person … I'll see you and Lewis there."

Alex has picked up some of Bobby's habits … you can't help it when you start to spend so much time together … she's pacing a hole in the rug. _What is Mike up to? Can he talk her out of coming … how? I'd like to ring my Father's neck. Why couldn't he just leave well enough alone and let us elope. We never should have told him. _

"Oh my God Mary!"

"What … what now … why are you yelling?"

"What if Nicole shows up?"

"Nicole? You mean that psychopath that you and Bobby have been chasing for years?"

At that moment Mike walks in.

"Alex … whoa … you need to calm down. Why would my dream girl show up? You're just a bundle of nerves. I think my little story will help make you feel better. Girls, could you please excuse us … I'd like to talk to Alex alone for a minute."

"Okay Detective Logan, we'll be right outside the door."

The girls are listening right outside the door but all they can make out are the two of them laughing. Logan opens the door and the girls act as if they were trying not to eavesdrop.

"Mike."

"Yeah Alex?"

"You know you're gonna get in a lot of trouble for what you did."

"Nah … Bobby and I have stuff to blackmail her with and even if I do … this wedding is worth being banished back to Staten Island … it may even be worth losing my job over! I know I tease the big guy … but … aw hell Alex … I love the guy … and you're not too bad either." _Alex walks up to Mike and kisses him on the cheek._

"Thanks for everything Mike. Would you go and make sure Bobby is okay?"

"Sure thing and Alex by the way … you look drop dead gorgeous!"

Alex blushes as Mike retreats off to find Bobby pacing up a storm, wringing his fingers so hard that Lewis thought he was going to break them. It's already forty five minutes past the original time of the wedding and the guest are getting antsy. Bobby has been peaking out the window to see who came and sees friends that he hasn't seen in some time. He starts to hyperventilate again. Lewis has him sit and breath into a paper bag.

"Jesus Goren … get a grip … I'm not calling 911 … you're not getting out of this wedding."

"Too many people."

"So what. Just focus on Alex … you'll be fine you big wuss. I just saw her … she's lookin mighty fine."

Just then, a knock on the door … Carolyn Barek.

"Hi boys … it's time to come out and play Bobby." _She goes over and gives Bobby a congratulatory hug and glances over at Mike._

"Carolyn, I didn't know you were coming, has Ally seen you yet?"

"Yeah … when her Dad called me to tell me about the two of you I told him I wouldn't miss this day for anything! Come on I'll walk down with you … it's time."

They all start to walk down the stairs avoiding Alex's entourage, but Mike stops Carolyn.

"Lynnie, why didn't you call to tell me you were coming?"

"I didn't want you to anticipate trouble between us … I didn't want _**us **_on your mind. John Eames knows how to throw a good party … can we just agree, for Alex and Bobby sake, to put us on the backburner, and have a good time … together … for them?"

"I'd like that. I should go … Lewis and I are standing up with Bobby … so … maybe we can have a dance later?"

"That would be nice Mike."

Bobby, Lewis and Mike walk outside to a transformed backyard, there is a dance floor with tables and chairs set up, a tent covers that in case of rain, the grills are all fired up ready to feed the guests and a beautiful gazebo is all decked out for their wedding vows.

The boys make their way up to the gazebo and turn to face the guests … Jimmy Deakins starts to approach them.

"Bobby … how ya doin … you okay?"

"Yeah …I just want this over with … I can't take the waiting."

"Good, then lets get started."

"What … what do you mean Jimmy?"

"I'm going to marry you and Alex … after all … I'm the one that brought the two of you together as Partners … I should be the one that makes this a permanent union as husband and wife … don't you think?"

"How? … Is this legal?"

"A Judge friend of mine swore me in as a Justice of the Peace … it's easier than you would think … especially when you know people."

"Ah … well … I can't think of anyone that I'd rather have officiate over our wedding. Does Alex know?"

"John wanted this to be a surprise for you both, she'll find out when she reaches you. Should we get the "Snoots" to hit it?"

"Can they play the Wedding March?"

"Yup … lets signal the band and John … time to get you married Goren."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Do you like that Captain Deakins is marrying them? Happy reading --Judeey--**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: well ... we all know Dick Wolf would NEVER let Goren and Eames get married!**

**Read on I don't own them so ... **

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Time To Get Married**

The gazebo is set up slightly higher than the guests, Bobby is now facing them as "The Former Captain" Deakins gets ready to signal "The Blue Snoots" and John Eames." He takes it all in … all his friends are there … including surprise guests. Captain Ross, not a huge surprise, but he's smiling. The Chief of D's … big surprise! Denise, balling her eyes out already,** _she was madly in love with him but one eye was smaller than the other and that drove him crazy … he could never look her directly in the eyes and she always thought he was lying to her … it was too much work and he really didn't feel the same way anyways_**, he looked down when he saw her crying. His biker buddy Chris and all _his _biker buddies that had gotten to know "Tiny" over the years and wanted to celebrate another one "biting the dust." A sea of his "Blue" brothers … and sisters, Detectives, CSU's that he and Alex have worked with over the years and he smiled when he saw Dr. Rogers … she smiled back. He was astonished at all of the people that gathered on a last minute impromptu Saturday wedding … he saw a lot of his friends but surmised that they came out on this beautiful day for Alex and not him … typical. His nerves started to settle as he realizes he was about to marry his soul mate … he laughed at the corny thought that went through his mind, _Goren … today is the first day of the rest of your life._ He felt joy in his heart.

Jimmy, signaled the band. Everyone turned to see Mary, Liz and Dori begin walking towards the gazebo when John came running out to the band and asked them to stall. The girls … not knowing what was going on … smiled at Bobby and high tailed it back into the house. Bobby's joy was quickly turning to panic … Mike to the rescue … again.

"Bobby, it's probably just nerves … I'll go check on Alex, you keep breathing."

"That's easy for you to say, she's probably on her way to Tahiti."

Mike runs into the house to see what's going on with Alex … now _he's_ starting to panic thinking about Nicole … _nah … Goren's right … she's on her way to Tahiti_.

"John where's Alex?"

"She's in the bathroom with her mother … nerves … she's throwing up. Happened when she married Joe too … we almost made it outside, but then … damn."

Alex came out of the bathroom pale as a ghost, she needed to sit for a few minutes. Dori made her a cup of tea and Mary went out to address the crowd. Bobby came in to see Alex … he didn't care about wedding day etiquette … he only cared about Alex.

"Hey, what ya say we leave Alex and Bobby alone for a few?"

"I think she needs her Mother Michael."

"Come on Honey, Mike's right, Bobby's been her Partner for eight years … he knows how to take care of our daughter."

"Robert!"

"Yes Ma'am?"

"I'll be right outside this door if she needs me."

"Yes Ma'am."

They all left Alex in the very capable hands of her husband to be. John and Erin Eames attended to their guests outside with the help of Mike and Lewis while the girls hovered close by Alex and Bobby.

"Baby can I get you anything … water … more tea … an escape out the front door?"

"We should have eloped … I'm sorry."

"No, no … this is great … you should see all the people Ally … even The Chief of D's is here."

"What? Oh shit …"

Alex runs for the bathroom again … Bobby follows her and kneels down beside her and holds her hair and rubs her back.

"I'm so sorry. _She starts to cry. He pulls her into his lap and holds her, he kisses her forehead and tells her how much he loves her and some day she can rub his back when he's praying to the porcelain God. _Okay but you're not climbing into my lap!"

She's starting to feel better and wants to get the show on the road.

"Are you sure that you want to marry me Alex? The guests are already thinking you split … so … last chance!?"

"No way Bobby … we are getting married today … now … Denise is out there chomping at the bit … I'm taking you off the market even if I'm puking all the way through the ceremony."

"Alex, that is the most romantic thing you have ever said to me."

"Go!"

Bobby goes back outside and takes his position back up on the gazebo to a loud applause from the wedding guests. "The Blue Snoots" try it again. Alex still doesn't know who is about to marry them.

Mary, Liz and Dori walk towards the gazebo … again. John Eames turns the corner with the now radiant Alex Eames … soon to be Goren, on his arm, everyone stands and Bobby's heart is full of joy at the sight of the woman that has agreed to be his wife. Alex sees Jimmy Deakins standing up as the "Justice of the Peace," she begins to cry … very happy tears.

"Dad, Captain Deakins?"

"He was sworn in just so he could marry you and Bobby."

"Well … he started it! He might as well finish it. Thanks Dad … this is perfect."

"You're welcome Lex … that man up there … I've never seen him smile so much … you think he loves you?"

"If he didn't … he would have run when he saw all of these people!"

They make it to the "alter" and John hands her over to Bobby. Alex gives Captain Deakins a quick hug and kiss and whispers _thank you. _He couldn't be prouder.

"Bobby, Alex could you please face each other and hold each others hands."

Everyone breathes a collective sigh of relief.

"Friends, we have been invited here today to share with Bobby and Alex a very important moment in their lives. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife instead of just partners. _Everyone starts to laugh including the bride and groom. _Lewis … if you would? Bobby's long time friend Lewis would like to read an excerpt from a novel he found appropriate."

"Bobby, Detective Alex …

**From "The Irrational Season" by Madeleine L'Engle** But ultimately there comes a moment when a decision must be made. Ultimately two people who love each other must ask themselves how much they hope for as their love grows and deepens, and how much risk they are willing to take…It is indeed a fearful gamble…Because it is the nature of love to create, a marriage itself is something which has to be created, so that, together we become a new creature. To marry is the biggest risk in human relations that a person can take…If we commit ourselves to one person for life this is not, as many people think, a rejection of freedom; rather it demands the courage to move into all the risks of freedom, and the risk of love which is permanent; into that love which is not possession, but participation…It takes a lifetime to learn another person…When love is not possession, but participation, then it is part of that co-creation which is our human calling, and which implies such risk that it is often rejected.

… I love you guys … congratulations."

"Thank you Lewis."

"Very nice Lewis. Bobby has asked me to skip the part when I say … "does anyone object to this union," mainly because The Chief of D's is in attendance. _Once again everyone starts to laugh, even Chief Moran, who holds up his hands and says …_

"No way … maybe he'll settle down!" _The laughing amongst the sea of blue is deafening._

"Anyway … if you will all indulge me for a few moments … Bobby, Alex … eight years ago I brought the two of you together at Major Case as Partners … it was a rocky start and I sure didn't think marriage was on the horizon especially in the early years, however, I think a few of us saw a relationship develop over the years that Major Case's two top Detectives took forever to see and boy did I want to put the evidence right under your nose! The problem was it was already there … I guess solving murders are easier than falling in love. _Bobby and Alex are holding hands and have their foreheads pressed together. They're smiling and laughing along with everyone else. Bobby sneaks in a kiss. _So nearly eight years later I stand before you about to pronounce you husband and wife. My words of advice to you … love each other more every day, understand each other when you can't seem to find a way … the way is always back to each other, and lastly … this is for Bobby … your wife's name is ALEX … not Eames! Okay then … here we go …

… Do you Robert take Alexandra to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward, to honor and cherish her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Do you Alexandra take Robert to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward, to honor and cherish him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"The rings."

Nate comes running and jumps up into Bobby's arms.

"Nattie, do you want to help me put the ring on Auntie Lexie's finger?"

"Can I please Uncle Bobby?" _Here comes Alex's waterworks again … along with most of the women in attendance._

"Ready Nate?"

"Yup." _Nate puts his little fingers around Bobby's big hand._

"I Bobby give you Eames … just kiddin … give you Alex this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

Alex leans over and gives Nate a kiss, Bobby kisses the tear off her cheek. Nate jumps down and joins his Dad.

"I Alex give you Bobby this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

"After eight years you are no longer just Partners at work but Partners in life … By the power vested in me by the State of New York, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife! You may now kiss your bride."_ And what a kiss._

The Eames backyard erupts in an ear shattering roar of clapping, laughter, hooting and hollering … joy and happiness is in the air. Barek and Logan are even making amends … love is most definitely in the air.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls … for the first time anywhere, I proudly present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Robert Goren."

Rice is flying, music is playing and the Eames boys are firing up the grills … it's party time. Bobby and Alex and the wedding party take a few pictures and then everyone changes into more comfortable clothes. Alex, still not feeling well, remains in the kitchen staring at the wall when Bobby comes in looking for her.

"Hey Mrs. Goren, would you like to dance with your husband?"

"Bobby, I'm late."

"Ally, we're the bride and groom, they have to wait for us."

"No Bobby, I'm LATE!"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**The quote again: The Irrational Season By Madeline L'Engle Thanks for reading! Judeey please review ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Law & Order CI not mine**

**CH:5 The party**

**_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**Late?**

"Bobby … I said I'm late."

"Late, you're late … just like that? So let me get this straight … I'm just coming off the worse couple of years of my life … your kidnapping, my mothers death, I totally fucking lose it, get suspended … you almost dump me as a partner, we fall madly in love and today you become my wife. Now you tell me YOU"RE LATE! Is it warm in here? … I feel a little warm. Why is the room spinning?"

Bobby makes his way over to where Alex is sitting … but not quite. He starts to feel little faint. He's hyperventilating again. Alex is not happy with his little speech.

"What's your fucking problem Bobby? I told you I wanted to have your baby, I don't recall you doing anything to prevent it … and by the way, those last two years didn't just happen to you!"

A smiling Mike and Carolyn walk into the kitchen looking for the happy couple.

"Jesus, married less than half an hour and already headed for divorce court?"

Simultaneously, "Shut up Mike!"

"Sorry guys, but The Snoots want to play your first dance."

"We'll be out in a minute."

"Alright, but Mike and I may have to step in for you guys … the natives are getting restless."

"Carolyn, can you have The Snoots play "The Chicken Dance" … tell them that Alex is dedicating it to her new husband!"_ Bobby shoots her the grin … but not a happy grin._

Mike shrugs at Carolyn and they head back outside and stall … giving Bobby and Alex whatever time they need to work out whatever it is that prompted this little argument.

"Ally … it's not that I don't want a baby … it's just … I didn't think it would happen this soon. I'm not quite right yet … you know that, I know that … I don't want my child to think they have to keep their friends away from our house because they have a fucked up dad."

"Like you did with your mom?"

"Yeah."

"You're not schizophrenic babe … and by the time he or she is bringing friends over, Tates will be a distant memory. I see how you are with Nate, our child is going to be happy, loved and very proud of his daddy."

"His?"

"The baby is only a tadpole right now, but … a little Bobby … although little and Bobby shouldn't be in the same sentence …"

"I'm sorry I freaked … being happy is not something I'm used to. I am happy, very happy. He, she … as long as the baby is healthy and you're okay, it doesn't matter to me."

"You know, I haven't even taken a test yet … I may not be pregnant."

"I don't recall you ever being late Al."

"Excuse me."

"Bitchy … once a month … on the dot. I always tried to stay out of your way and make sure I got you the chocolate danish that week."

"You really are a genius."

"Come on … lets go dance … we won't drink, just in case and we can pick up a home pregnancy test on are way to the hotel tonight and take the test tomorrow morning. Lets go and party John Eames style."

"You can drink."

"Nah … I don't need or want to … I just want my wife by my side and barbeque ribs in my stomach."

The party is in full swing The Snoots are rockin, everyone is dancing, the drinks are flowing, the Eames' men are cooking on the grills … food is being served and the guests are all having a great time. When Bobby and Alex finally make an appearance outside, they are surrounded by their friends and family. The Snoots play Bobby and Alex's first dance. They motion for all of their friends to join them and of course Nate hops up to dance with his favorite Aunt and Uncle … his dad captures that on film. Mike and Carolyn seem to be getting along very well … they had a falling out when she chose to transfer back to the FBI. They tried to have a relationship but her job always came before him … today was a different story … she couldn't keep her hands off him. He was so distracted, he forgot about Agent Lake.

Bobby notices Alex's friends he met the night he confessed his love for her … the night of the IQ test. Rocco and Tammy, Trini and Dillyn, Julian and Martin and of course Victor. Bobby walked over to them grinning ear to ear thinking about that night.

"Hi guys … nice to finally see you again. Thanks for coming."

"We wouldn't have missed it."

"You treat our Ally right."

"Oh, I will … for a life time … we're stuck with each other."

Alex comes up behind him and wraps her arms around him.

"Hey guys … have you met my _husband, _Robert Goren?"

"Can he come out with us once a month Ally?"

"Yeah if you promise to keep your hands to yourself Trini!"

"Who is Dori dancing with?"

They all turn to see Lewis and Doreen dancing and laughing and having a grand ole time for themselves.

"Ooh, that's Bobby's BFF."

_Bobby leans in and whispers, _"Best friends … what's the other f?"

"Forever."

"Oh."

"That's so cute, your best friend and his best friend."

"I don't think that's cute Alex, you don't know Lewis … this is a disaster waiting to happen."

"Why do you say that? Lewis is sweet."

"Yeah, Lewis is a great guy but he's in love with his cars."

"I thought you were in love with your shield but look at us, we're married Bobby!"

"Married, I wish my Mom could have been here today." _Bobby starts to get a little melancholy … thinking about Alex and what it would have meant to his Mother to have a grandchild. Frank deprived her of knowing his son, Bobby wouldn't have done that. He walks off to find Jimmy Deakins._

"Bobby my boy … you better take care of our girl! She's waited a long time for you to realize you loved her and vice versa."

"Yeah Jim, I get that … I have no problem with loving that woman for the rest of my life. Can we sit and talk a minute?"

"You need some wedding night advice?"

"No, no … I think I've got that covered. Jim, Alex thinks she's, _Bobby looks around to make sure nobody is eavesdropping on their conversation, _pregnant."

"And?"

"What do you mean … and?"

"Christ Bobby … you and Alex aren't getting any younger … I mean this is definitely the Goren way … you never do anything the conventional way. You wait until you're what, 46 to get married? … You might as well have the kids now too."

"What kind of father am I gonna be? I didn't have a good role model."

"He wasn't a great husband either Bobby, but I have no doubt … NO doubt, that you are going to love, honor and cherish your wife regardless of what you witnessed growing up. I can't imagine that a child of yours would ever feel unloved or unwanted. Shake away these doubts of yours and enjoy this wonderful life you are about to embark upon."

"Thanks Jim … those words mean a lot coming from you."

"Lets go party."

Bobby stays sitting and tries to sort through the emotions stirring within. He's anxious, happy, sad, missing his Mother on his special day … the one day he figures his mother would actually be proud of him. He looks around to see everyone laughing and having a good time. Jimmy and Angie Deakins and their two daughters … all together one happy family. He sees Captain Ross with Dr. Rogers and his two sons also having a good time. Even Chief Moran catches Bobby's eye and lifts a glass to him. All his friends in one place, for him and his Alex … _his Alex. _She sees him and with worried eyes makes a bee line for him.

"Bobby?"

She stirs him out of his reverie.

"Hey Mrs. Goren. You look beautiful, have I told you that?"

"Hmm, Mr. Goren? What's going on up there? _Alex points at his head and makes a circle motion._

"Nothing."

"Not possible. That brain of yours doesn't have an off button."

"I was just thinking how lucky I am, _a tear comes down Bobby's face._ It's all you Alex, my life was just my shield … it was the only thing that had meaning in my life … well actually … I started really loving my job when I got a transfer to Major Case and a new and absolutely gorgeous partner."

"Eight years ago you decided that?"

"Ah no … you would have kicked my ass. I was afraid of you. But I do love you now and will forever … I won't lose you again Alex. Today is the perfect day, I have you and possibly a baby on the way. Our friends are here … The Snoots are even in tune for once. Even Mike and Lynnie are getting along again."

"Oh my God … Mike!"

"What?"

"He forgot about Lake."

"What did he do to Jen?"

"Oh nothing … gotta go!" _Alex runs off to remind Mike to go un-cuff Lake._

"Mike!"

"What's up Mrs. Goren?"

"Did you forget someone? … Someone that you _arrested_ today."

"You arrested someone today Mike? I thought you were with Bobby all morning."

"Ah …ah … well there was this person that was trying to … ah … Lynnie, you see it was like this…"

"Michael, what did you do!?"

"I'll tell _who_ I didn't do!"

"WHAT?"

"Special Agent Jennifer Lake, mean anything to you?"

"Oh, that chick's psychotic."

"Yeah well … she was Goren's go to girl and she was going to crash the wedding … so I had to stop her."

"_**How?**_"

"Let's just say, she's under house arrest."

"Alex, you knew about this?"

"He did it for me and Bobby. He didn't do anything with her Lynn … really."

"You don't know what that woman is capable of Alex and HIM … he can't keep it in his pants … I'm so done with you Logan!"

"Aw fuck! Lynnie … there hasn't been anyone since you."

Bobby comes over to see what the commotion is about and Alex is forced into telling him what Mike did. Bobby starts laughing and pulls Carolyn aside.

"Lynnie, I've wasted too much time doubting myself, doubting my feelings, her feelings … it's time to stop. Mike has been moping around since you left, he's turning into me. The job is his life and the bar is his solace … he goes home alone. He didn't do anything with Lake. His goal has always been to get you back … doing Lake would be counterproductive. Give him the benefit of the doubt … it could be our wedding gift,"

"I bought you a blender."

"Do you have the receipt?"

"You really slept with Jennifer Lake Bobby … she doesn't seem your type?"

"Can we not talk about my stupid past? Lets both move forward. Okay?"

Carolyn smiles at the realization that Bobby, in just a few hours, has turned into a wise old married man that makes more sense than she was willing to concede to … at least without making Mike sweat a little first.

"Okay Mike … lets go un-cuff Lake."

"Together?"

"Yup … I don't want you to catch her wrath alone. Besides if she wants to make trouble for you … I have stuff on her … she'll keep her mouth shut."

"We all have stuff on her. Why is she still an agent."

"Her daddy is the Deputy Director's brother … which makes the DD her uncle. He really doesn't like her but it's family … he's just looking for a reason and I have it and she knows it."

"Alright … lets go."

The party is winding down … the guests are approaching Bobby and Alex saying congratulations and goodnight. The Eames clan and several friends go into clean-up mode as does Bobby. He makes sure Alex puts her feet up and supervise using the "stomach bug" excuse. Captain Ross surprises them with two weeks paid vacation as a wedding gift … he arranged it using their combined vacation and personal days. He also stays to help clean up, with his boys and Dr. Rogers of course. Lewis and Dori are doing more flirting than cleaning but Alex is supervising that as well.

Dr. Rogers sits down with Alex, beaming … so happy for her long time colleague, concerned about the "stomach bug."

"Alex, the two of you look so happy. Who knew? I never saw this coming."

"So many people told us they did."

"I was being sarcastic. Tell me something … when are you due?"

"Due?"

"I know I deal with dead people but I did go to med school. You look pregnant to me."

"You're good … I'm only a week late. I haven't even taken a pregnancy test yet."

"Well, preemptively … congratulations … he's gonna be a big kid … do you see who got you pregnant? He's a big guy!"

"Yeah … yikes."

"Mrs. Goren, time to go, our car awaits."

Lewis and Doreen take Bobby and Alex back to Bobby's apartment. They're suppose to pick up Bobby's "hot rod" and head out to "The Ritz" for their honeymoon night. Alex has other plans for Bobby's _other hot rod … they're going to be late for check -in._

**_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_Hope you enjoyed this Chappy! Please review for inspiration -- Judeey_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Law & Order CI Not mine, if they were ... oh boy!!**

**I hope you like this Chapter ... it's ... different!**

**_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**The Wedding Night and Other Inter "arresting" Agents**

Lewis and Doreen or "Dori" as her friends call her, drop Mr. and Mrs. Goren off at Bobby's apartment so they can gather their things for their wedding night and head over to the Ritz … a gift from Alex's family … the honeymoon suite. Another last minute availability proving to everyone involved in the last minute planning of the "elopement," that Bobby and Alex were meant to be … a sign, if you will. Their check in was in one hour, Alex had other plans. As soon as they walked through the door, Alex hopped up on Bobby causing him to stubble back against the door. Her legs securely wrapped around his waste, one hand pressed against the door and the other finding the curls of his hair. Their now very married lips locked in a passionate tango of wedded bliss. She pulls away from him and looks into his chocolate brown irises and says …

"Mr. Goren, I want you so badly."

"You have me Mrs. Goren, that marriage license tells you your stuck with me. _He's speaking softly and passionately. _I'll always want you, you're so beautiful Ally."

He spins her around and pins her against the door pressing his body hard against her so she can feel his heat. She tightens her legs around him and both hands cup his face for a more passionate kiss. He moves down to her neck as his hands slide up her dress and discovers that she is not wearing any panties. He reaches down to un-do his pants and enters her.

"Oh God baby, the things you do to me."

"Bobby, don't stop … you feel so good inside me."

He continues to make love to her up against the door … their passion for each other too great to wait to step any further into his apartment. Both his hands flat above her head, her legs tight around him, his head buried in the crook of her neck and her head arched back as their climax came together fast and furious. They wrapped their arms around each other as Bobby carried his bride off to his bedroom for round two. So much for check-in.

**Outside of Agent Lake's Apartment **

Back downtown, Mike and Carolyn make their way to Agent Lake's apartment.

_Standing outside her door._ "Okay Mike … this is it … go in and un-cuff the psycho bitch."

"Since you put it that way … I'm in such a hurry now."

"Lets do this together, when she sees me, she'll keep her mouth shut about what you did."

"Lynns … what do you have on her?"

"A photograph …lets leave it at that."

They quietly enter the apartment … Lake had brought the bottle of scotch into the bedroom for Mike and was somehow able to reach it and drink the entire bottle. She was passed out cold, grateful for this … they un-cuffed her. Carolyn left her an envelope in which the contents were a mystery to Mike. They quietly exited the apartment.

"Lynnie, can we go back to my place and talk … I've really missed you … missed talking to you, missed holding you."

"Logan if you think for one second,_ he cuts her off with a searing kiss and presses her up against the wall in the elevator ride down from Lake's apartment … she pushes him away, _one second …_she needs to catch her breath …_ I'm going to sleep with you tonight."_ He cuts her off again and presses the stop button on the elevator. _

In a deep sexy almost scary voice he says … "I'm going to have you screaming for more in this elevator, right here right now and I'm not taking no for an answer."

"You think you can rape a Federal Officer and get away with it?"

"Don't play games with me Lynn … I know how wet you are, I know you want me to fuck your brains out so stop keeping me at arms length cause you know what I can do to you … what you want me to do to ya."

"Fuck you, Mike."

"That's what I wanted to hear."

Mike has her pinned and is holding both her hands tightly above her head with one of his hands while the other hand starts to unbutton her blouse. His mouth is exploring her neck alternating kissing and sucking. He's whispering in her ear how much he has missed her and how much he wants her. She can feel his growing hardness against her … she's afraid of this man she once loved but she walked away from this relationship because he was unfaithful to her and now he was forcing her to have sex in an elevator. She starts crying and frees one hand and hits him in the chest.

"Why … why do you have to be such an asshole?"

"Because I love you and I need to feel that again. _He realizes that he's out of control and steps back, he fixes her blouse and his eyes are glassed over and cast down._ I'm sorry, I am an asshole. _He hit's the button to start up the elevator again and steps as far away from her as the confined space would allow. _I'll catch the subway home."

When the elevator doors open he rushed out the front door of the apartment building and disappeared into the street. Carolyn was in shock … not even knowing this man anymore. Feeling like she had just been hit by a truck … a Mack truck named Mike. First the infidelity … which he denied, and now this … what was that … attempted rape? This was not the man she left years earlier. Was it years? What had happened in that time? She knew about Bobby's troubles but was Mike caught up in something that no one knew about … she _was _a Federal Agent … it was time to investigate.

**The Psycho Bitch Wakes -Up**

Jennifer Lake wakes up from her drunken stupor and finds her self un-cuffed with an envelope pinned to her pillow.

"That bitch Barek, if she thinks she can blackmail me with this photograph, she's barking up the wrong tree!"

"_Special Agent Melos."_

"Melos, its Lake … we need to talk."

"_No way, you're poison … I like my job."_

"Barek has the picture!"

"_What … I thought you dealt with that?"_

"She must have a copy."

"_Fuck … why does she want to ruin us like this? Did you do something to piss her off?"_

"No, but I could and that's what she's afraid of."

"_Take care of this Lake … make nice with her and get that copy … I mean it … if I lose my job because of you …"_

"You'll _what_ Melos?"

"_I know where to bury the body … figure it out."_

**Back To Happier Times AKA - Bobby's Bedroom**

"Mrs. Goren, our honeymoon suite is waiting for us … we can continue this there. There's a hot tub!"

"Ooh a hot tub … I can't go in a hot tub … pregnant remember."

"Oh my God … did I hurt you … could I have hurt the baby? I'm such an idiot."

"No, NO! … You can't hurt the baby by making love to me."

"Yeah … what about slamming you up against the door repeatedly?"

"Mmmm, that was fun."

"Alex!"

"Bobby!"

"Alex, I would never forgive myself if I hurt our baby."

"First of all, we don't even know if I am pregnant … we really just have your chocolate danish theory and second, a woman's body is designed to protect the baby. If you think you're going to deprive me of love making for nine months Robert Goren … you've got another thing coming."

"Well, there will be no more sex … strictly love making … deal?"

"I like to have wild, jump you bones, sex. Of course, there's nothing like having my husband make passionate love to me either. Win, win! Especially on our honeymoon."

Alex tries to entice him into bed again by running her hands down the front of his body.

"Lets go get that home pregnancy test and get to the hotel, there maybe snow on the roof top but there's still fire in the furnace and if you keep stoking my furnace we'll never make it out of this apartment."

She really doesn't care about The Ritz. She just wants, no, desires, Bobby. She continues running her hands along his chest and up to his neck where she draws him down to her for a kiss. She leads him back over to the bed and begins caressing and kissing every inch of his six foot four frame. He took control of the situation … by cancelling the reservation. The pregnancy test would have to wait until morning … they weren't leaving.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**More Mike and Carolyn? Does anyone care about the photo? Please review, I kinda took an odd turn! Thanks for reading! Judeey ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer CI -- not mine**

**Your're gonna hate me for this ... enjoy ... please!?**

**_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**Mike Logan's Apartment**

Mike hears a knock on the door, he's at least two sheets to the wind, maybe even three, he opens the door without even caring who's there.

"Mike, what the hell was that all about back there? I want an explanation!"

"Barek, get the hell out!"

"I'm not leaving … we once meant something to each other … I know there's something wrong, I want to help you."

"Help me? Help _me_? That's rich Barek. I don't need your help. Look, I had too much to drink, my back was hurting from helping move some tables and I took some pain meds … the two don't jive together and I got ornery … you got the shit end of that stick. Story over, now get out."

"So you're mixing booze and drugs."

"Prescribed pain meds for my back and I usually take them at night to sleep … I needed them early … so sue me."

"Mike please, I care about you."

"Care? I asked you to marry me … you chose the FBI. _In a very drunk and sarcastic manner… _quote … my job is more important to me right now _Michael_ than being a wife an mother … END FUCKING QUOTE!"

"I was confused at the time."

"Were you confused when you aborted my child?" _Carolyn sits down and quietly says…_

"You knew I was pregnant?"

"I'm a detective … remember?"

"I didn't have … I could never have … I had a miscarriage Mike. I couldn't handle it … I got the job offer, I ran."

"I asked you to marry me. You couldn't come to me, let me help you … help us get through the loss of _our_ child? Why?"

"Because damage was done. The doctor told me that I couldn't have any children … we would never have children Mike."

"I was in love with you … the things I thought … I've been drinking and popping pain meds ever since. I thought you loved me more than that … you could have come to me, we would have dealt with it together. Three fucking years wasted because you couldn't deal? Then you accuse me of cheating and all our friends and even people that aren't our friends think I'm the asshole two timing son-of-a -bitch!"

"I was messed up … confused."

"Confused? Well now I'm the one confused and my best friend is on his honeymoon. Get out … just get out."

Carolyn leaves, she realizes the damage that she has done and wants to run away again … but she loves him … she never stopped.

Mike sits with his elbows on his knees and head in his hands … he really needs to call Bobby … he really needs a drink. He calls Bobby.

**Bobby's Apartment**

"Bobby, is that your cell? You can't even turn it off on our wedding night?"

"Sorry … I'll turn it off."

Bobby is in the kitchen fixing them a "power snack" for their sexathon, when he takes a peak at the caller ID.

"Hey Mike … you know it's my wedding night right?"

"Yeah, yeah … fuck … I'll let ya go, sorry."

"Logan, what's wrong?"

"Nothing man … go back to Eam… um … Mrs. Goren."

"Yeah, I will, in a minute. What's wrong and if you don't tell me … I'm going to tell Mrs. Goren that we're all out of milk and I'm coming over."

"Aren't you at The Ritz?"

"Never made it there."

"So you never made it there and you're willing to come see me … get a grip Goren and get back to _bed_!"

"You called me for a reason … how many times did you drop what you were doing the past two years for me?"

"I wasn't on my honeymoon genius."

"Just stop wasting time and tell me what's wrong."

"Long story … bad story. Carolyn was here … we fought … it's really over man. I mean, it's been over but I was hopeful today but it's over man."

"I'm coming over."

"No, no … what about Alex?"

"I need to run out and get her something anyway … besides … I think she's trying to kill me."

Bobby explains the phone conversation to Alex and she sees the concern on her husband's face for his friend. Mike was a good friend to Bobby, _as good a Bobby would let anybody be,_ and it was time for payback … bad timing … but Bobby was a good friend and something in Mike's voice, _the alcohol slurred words perhaps,_ worried Bobby. He kissed his new bride and promised to pick up the pregnancy test and not be too late … and pickles too. They were for burgers the next day … too early for cravings.

After Bobby left, Alex called Carolyn's cell phone to get her side of the story. Alex had grown much closer to Mike over the years … when Carolyn left, she didn't look back … not at first and it left a lot of hurt feelings. It was time for the truth to come out. What a wedding night this was turning out to be! Drama and intrigue … just what a Bobby and Alex honeymoon should be.

Several hours went by and Bobby came back with the goods … pregnancy test and pickles. Both bought at the same place and the young clerk at the register held up the pickles and told Bobby not to waste his money on the pregnancy test. Bobby told him he'd rather go with science to be on the safe side but found the kid to be very clever for 3 A.M. Alex, of course was waiting up … she had Carolyn's side of the story and she also wanted to take the pregnancy test.

Bobby came in with the bag and told Alex about the clerk and his observation about the pickles, not quite ready to talk about Mike, a stall tactic, but he also wanted to share the story with his wife. She wanted to talk about their friends but she wanted to know if she was really going to have Bobby's baby … so she grabbed the test and ran into the bathroom. It was the longest three minutes of their lives.

"We could make out for three minutes."

"Bobby … I'm not in the mood."

"Since when?"

"Shut it! You're making me nervous."

"Come on Ally … lets go make love and when we're done we'll find out."

"Will you be done in three minutes?"

"It's really not my style … I was thinking more like an hour or two. The pregnancy test isn't going to run off. _He wraps his arms around her and starts kissing her neck. _Come on babe I'll make you cum three or four times you'll be nice and relaxed and … _the timer goes off, they both jump at the sound and stare at the stick … _

**_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_Just call me the queen of cliffhangers! If it keeps you reading it makes me :) Thanks for all your feedback!! keep it commin -- Judeey_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ci not mine**

**Chapter 8 Pure B/A Fluff **

**Nothing more/Nothing less**

**_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**The Test Result**

Bobby picks up the "stick" and heads to the living room and places it on the coffee table. He sits on the couch and Alex curls into him. They sit in silence for what seems to be hours rather than the actual two minutes that it really is. He tightens his grip around her and lightly kisses the top of her head.

"You know that you make me the happiest man on earth … right?"

Alex is crying, _as only Bobby can make her. _

"You don't care what the test results are?"

"No … we have each other … we can do anything."

"You're not okay with being a Dad, are you?"

"Even if that were true … which it isn't, I have nine months to get used to the idea."

"Oh my God Bobby … we're going to be parents!"

They both get over the shock and start crying and laughing. Bobby lifts Alex off the couch and spins her around, eliciting a squeal of joy and stomach upset all at the same time. He stops and places her gently on the couch and kisses her like she had never been kissed before … even by Bobby. It was a kiss so tender and loving mixed with his tears, but not wanting … not sexual … just so loving that she felt all of his soul pour into her. He carried her off to bed and made love to her for the eighth? time on their wedding … morning … now that it was the wee hours of the following day.

They woke up wrapped in each others loving arms to Bobby's pre-set 6 A.M. alarm … not much sleep for the newlyweds.

"Mr. Goren, we have to move."

"No … I can't … I'm old … too old for a sexathon … can't move."

"No … we have to find a place to live … move."

"Right now … this minute."

"We have two weeks off … we can start to look …what do you think."

"I think my finances are in ruins because of my suspension and the expenses that I had because of Carmel Ridge for so many years."

"I have my house to sell."

"Then I'll sell the Shelby … I could get a hundred grand for that easy … it's all original."

"No way … you love that car … I love that car. Besides it's not the same, we're not going to live in my house or your apartment … we'll give them both up and buy something big enough for you me and baby makes three."

"Baby makes three … that sounds great … I suppose with our income we'll qualify for a mortgage without selling the Shelby. But … if I have to for our family … a for sale sign goes on it … deal?"

"I can't see you letting go of your "other appendage."

"Appendage?"

"The Shelby is like your other "little Bobby."

"Leave little Bobby out of this."

Alex starts laughing and decides she hasn't had enough of "little Bobby" and reaches below the sheets for more of what he gave her all night long. Bobby was having none of that as he leaped from the bed.

"Jesus woman … hands off … I'm tired and hungry … I swear you're trying to kill me. Don't you want our child to have a father?"

Alex almost falls out of the bed laughing … she can't remember ever being this happy and content and she can see by the teasing eyes of her wonderful husband, that he feels the same way.

"Okay, _fine …_ I suppose you can make me breakfast."

"No way … get out of bed … take a shower and get dressed, we're going out. I need to be in public with you for a little while … I need a break!"

"Can't take it Goren?"

"No I can't _Goren._ Now go."

"But it's early."

"Good, early man's breakfast … big and lots of it … I need it after the workout you gave me."

Alex and Bobby take turns in the shower, he refused to take one with her … he made a pot of coffee instead. They went to Big Papa's Diner and word had already spread of their nuptials so they were rewarded with breakfast on the house.

"Do you want to go tell your folks about the baby?"

"Hell no … we should wait … like three months … make sure the baby _takes._"

"Takes? What do you mean by that?"

"Look what happened to Mike and Carolyn."

"Oh God … Alex please … if something should happen … please don't …

"Don't you even finish that sentence Robert Goren … I'll never leave you. Anything that happens to me happens to us. I think we've learned our lessen the past two years don't you?"

Bobby's good mood has left the building … never giving a moments thought to anything going wrong with the pregnancy. Now his rapid fire, brilliant mind, is going through all the possible scenarios.

"Bobby … Bobby! I know that look, cut it out, I'm healthy and happy the chances of anything going wrong are minimal."

"Your age Alex … not so minimal."

"Gee thanks honey … you sure do know how to flatter a girl."

"I'm just saying, as far as a pregnancy goes … I don't think you're old. You're more beautiful and vibrant than the day I met you eight years ago."

"Hmm … ah ha."

"No really, we need to get you to the Doctors, soon … okay?"

"I'll call the Doctor that I went to when I was pregnant with Nathan later today. _She reaches over the table to rub Bobby's arm, too well aware of all the disappointment he has suffered in his life. _Everything is going to be fine … trust me … lets concentrate on the positive … k?"

"You're right, _the twinkle is back in his gorgeous brown eyes, _lets go house hunting today … we can go to the "Internet Café" and check out some houses on line and if we find something we can call a realtor."

"I need a nap first … someone kept me up all night."

"Don't look at me you little nymph." _He says this with his patented Goren grin, trade marked in fact. _

"It's your fault for being so damn sexy."

"Yeah right. Me, who looks nine months pregnant … very sexy."

"You have the most sexy brown eyes, curly hair, smile, those expressive hands and what they can do to me … Bobby, we need to go home right now!"

"Oh geez … can we stop for an espresso … I think I'm gonna need it!"

**_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_I was just in the fluffy mood! please R&R Thanks as always for reading, hope you're in the fluffy mood too! Judeey ;)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Law & Order CI Property of D.Wolf**

**Chapter 9 detours a little, I like to assume that Bobby is a good friend and never sleeps.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**House Hunting and Friendships**

"Ah … thank God for double shot espresso … you know a man my age isn't made for this … in fact, I think you broke "little Bobby." For sure I'm shooting blanks at this point."

"You weren't shooting blanks about six weeks ago and I don't think it's possible to break "little Bobby."

"Alex, did you ever hear that saying … put a penny in a jar every time you have sex before you get married and then after you get married you take a penny out?"

"No … I don't get it."

"The premise is, that the jar will never be empty, because once you get married your sex drive diminishes."

"Ah … Bobby, that jar would have been emptied last night!"

"Yup … and that's why "little Bobby" is broken!"

"So what are you saying … exactly?"

"Exactly? … We are going to look at houses, you're gonna call the Doctor and I would like to check on Mike … if you wouldn't mind."

"Do you think I should call Carolyn?"

"I don't know … look at us … everything they could have had three years ago … married, deliriously happy and pregnant … talk about rubbing salt in the wound."

"What were you going to say to Mike?"

"Nothing … I was just gonna make sure he didn't choke on his own puke."

"Very nice Robert."

"What … I'm a guy … what did you expect … a heart to heart talk about our feelings?"

Alex just shakes her head and rolls over for some much needed sleep. Bobby sets the alarm for noon and wraps his arms around her, but instead of falling off to sleep himself, his thoughts go to his friend Mike. The fact is, he did want to have a heart to heart with him … many a night Mike stayed up with Bobby whether it was over his mom, brother, nephew or his conflicting feelings for Eames … he owed him and he planned on repaying him even on his honeymoon. Someday soon, he would tell Alex what a good friend Mike had been … she never knew what or whom he did things with those five months he separated himself from her … Mike kept him in check. He waited for her to fall into a deep sleep and slipped away. He left her a note and his laptop with realtor listings set-up for her to look at.

**Mike Logan's Apartment and more Espresso**

Bobby uses his spare key to let himself in to Mike's apartment and finds him past out half on the couch and half on the floor. He picks him up and halls him off to the shower.

"Hey! What the fuck? I don't want to be fuckin sober or conscious for that matter."

"Yeah I know … I've been down this road before … drinkin and hangovers don't make your problems disappear my friend … of all people, you know that better than anyone."

"I don't have a kid to push around … never will … it doesn't matter."

"It matters to me. Get dressed … we're go-in out."

Mike reluctantly gets dressed and is pretty hung over and not the best company.

"Fuckin Goren … don't you have a new wife to keep warm?"

"Yeah … it's 86 degrees and it's only nine … she's warm."

"Wise ass."

Bobby decides Big Papa's Diner twice in a matter of a few hours on his honeymoon … showing up this time with Mike, was not a great idea, so off to "Uncle Harry's Hairy Breakfast Joint," … never a women in sight there, was the better choice. They had great espresso and sport center was on to get the scores … it was a great secret that the guys knew about. Great food, awesome coffee … all sorts, gourmet included, and guy TV all the time. The only thing keeping the women away was the name … women don't like hairy and breakfast in the same sentence. Hairy was Harry's nick name. It was the cleanest joint in the city, Alex loved it there … Bobby brought her there two years into their partnership and was sworn to secrecy … about Uncle Harry's hairy back … that is.

"Yo … Hairy … two of the strongest coffees you have on tap."

"Goren … didn't I hear that you and that cute little partner of yours got hitched?"

"Yeah … yesterday."

"John Eames came by, but it was my daughter's sweet sixteen … sorry I couldn't make it … I'll make you guys breakfast on me."

"No that's okay."

"Shut up Goren … you dragged me here. Yeah Hairy … make me some breakfast and your magic hangover cure."

"Goren has one … I'll get you a double espresso and Bobby, the Gatorade is in the back."

Bobby gets the Gatorade and runs across the street to the bodega for some aspirin. When he returns, there is a huge breakfast waiting for him and his double espresso.

"So … Mike … are you going to drink away the pain or are you going to do something about it?"

"Hmm, that sounds familiar. It took you months, no scratch that, years for you to tell Eames that you were in love with her."

"You don't have the luxury of time Mike. Carolyn is going back to DC, are you gonna stop her or just keep livin this miserable excuse of a life without her."

"I told you what she did … and yo …you're defending her?"

"What she did was lose your child … not abort it. It was her loss too … not one she chose, and then to add insult to injury … the Doctor tells her she can't have children. That's a huge blow to a woman."

"I can't believe this! You are defending her."

"No, no I'm not … I'll always stand by your side, but I want you to think … really think before you close the chapter on you and Carolyn. I know you've been letting me drink and carry on about my shit ass life the past two years, but I've listened to you too man, I know you missed her and love her. You had so many chances with other women … remember that crazy chick Carrie … always called you Mr. Big, me, The Big Guy and Lewis, Little Mechanic Man. What a friggin fruit cake she was … but cute … and she wanted your ass in the worse way, but you wanted Lynnie."

"Yeah well … I did sleep with Carrie. She was a tiger in bed man I'll tell ya, Christ. Her friends were … how should I say this … straight jacket material. That chick had too much fuckin baggage … I just wanted to get laid. Lynnie was always different … I would have understood … I would have been there for her … wouldn't I Bobby … don't you think I would have?"

"Yeah, yeah I do."

"Then why the fuck didn't she?"

"If we ever understand women, we need to write a book and retire."

"Amen brother."

"Mike … call her … don't be me and regret time wasted. Alex and I are happy, very happy. We could have had this a few years ago … maybe … if I told her."

"Shoulda, coulda, woulda … can't live your life like that Bobby."

"Ante up Logan … call her. I gotta get back … my wife wants to look for a house. I'm going to go rob a bank."

"Rob a bank?"

"Just checking to see if you were listening."

"I was going to help you, but seeing how you're not serious … I'll finish your breakfast and go see Lewis."

"If you need me."

"Yeah, yeah … you do remember that you're on your honeymoon … right?"

Bobby nods his head and out the door he goes. Mike sits and thinks about the past and his feelings for Carolyn. He can't seem to wrap his mind around the fact that she ran away rather than run to him. He reaches over to Bobby's plate and finds a business card, Dr. Matthew Lovett, Couples Counselor. He places the card in his pocket and leaves Hairy's.

"Lynnie … it's Mike … can we talk … please?"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Alex finds her dream house and Bobby really does want to rob a bank! Also Mike and Carolyn may put Dr. Lovett back in business again, although, I must admit ... I don't watch Logan eppies ... I do like to think that he and Bobby are friends though! Thanks for reading ... please, please review -- JUDEEY ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: L&O CI Not mine**

**This chapter rated -M-**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**House Hunting and Bank Robbing**

Bobby returns from talking with Mike and a little bit of grocery shopping. He picked up some essential in case Alex didn't let them leave the apartment again. Everything he needed to grill the perfect Bobby burgers, Alex's favorite ice cream … with whip cream of course, espresso … for him … of course and decaf ice tea for mom-to-be. Chips, dip and other assorted junk food as well. He walks into the apartment and hears Alex yelling from the bedroom.

"Bobby, come quick … I found I perfect dream house."

"You're not just trying to lure me into the bedroom to take advantage of me … are you?"

"No … well maybe … but really … I found the perfect house Bobby … come look."

"Let me put the groceries away … and make myself another espresso … I'll be right there." _She's trying to kill me… I'm convinced … and who's gonna prove it when I'm dead?_

Bobby walks into the bedroom to find Alex sitting "Indian style" on their bed with the laptop open and a huge smile on her face. She's wearing one of Bobby's NYPD T-shirts and a ridiculously large pair of his boxer shorts, he stops dead in his tracks and sighs because "little Bobby" thinks she looks absolutely adorable. _Yup, she knows what she's doing… my wicked, wicked gorgeous wife … at least I'll die with a smile on my face._

"I know that look Goren … come to momma."

She put the laptop aside and Bobby pounced. He started tickling her and she started hitting him with the pillows … it became an all out pillow fight … a very tame four play type of pillow fight. Bobby being mindful of his pregnant wife but both being in the playful mood, he let her get the best of him while he removed pieces of clothing. Each hit equaled a point and a piece of clothing … sort of like strip poker … so the hits kept coming. Laughing and naked, Alex gets on top of Bobby and starts kissing his chest and mumbling incoherently. She works her way up to his ear and says to him …

"I'm so wet … are you hungry baby?"

Bobby flips Alex over and works his way down, kissing and sucking all the way. He only makes stops at nipple one and nipple two. Giving both equal time and the attention they are asking him for … both hard and waiting for him to suck and fondle. He continues down to her tummy and talks to the future baby Goren … very loving and affectionate words for baby and mommy. He stays there for a long while rubbing her pregnant belly, he feels Alex's hands tangle in his hair encouraging him further down. His hands roam her inner thighs as he slides down peppering kisses along his path. He finds his objective, wet and waiting for his tongue to make magic happen … he's not in a hurry. He uses those wonderfully long fingers to caress and probe as Alex wiggles and squirms beneath him. He starts by kissing her inner thigh and then sucking closer to her heat, she's suffering at this point, longing for his mouth on her clit but he denies her. His fingers enter her and she cries out his name, he adds another finger and teases her clit with his thumb. She begs him to eat her … she is so wet and Bobby is so hard he can't wait any longer. He seeks out her clit with his tongue and gives her want she wants … he licks and sucks until she screams out his name … she screams out … "_Oh God Mr. Goren, I love that tongue … now get up here and fuck your wife." _That was his undoing … he couldn't get inside her fast enough … they both had the most amazing orgasm, _for about only the 12__th__ time in a 24 hour period, _Bobby moved off her and lied down by her side.

"Alex, I wasted so much time not telling you how I felt about you … God I love you so much."

"We can't look back … our future together is what's important. I'm to blame as well … I was in love with you too."

"That's different … I needed to get my shit together … I was messed up. You didn't need that … you deserved better … I still don't think I'm good enough for you."

"Bobby please, no one has ever loved me the way that you do … and I'm not talking about the amazing sex. I'm talking about the way you are with me … and the amazing sex is amazing because we love each other and trust each other so deeply. The past is the past … lets keep it there … k?"

"Right … you said you found our dream house?"

"Yeah I did … the laptop where's the laptop?"

"Here.""The page is marked … here it is … Long Island City, 2 bedroom Condo …"

"SIX HUNDRED AND SEVENTY FIVE THOUSAND DOLLARS! … keep dreamin honey."

"But Bobby it's a secure building and one stop to Manhattan."

Bobby lies on his back, one arm behind his head the other across his eyes.

"Okay, so I'm a Major Case Detective … I should be able to rob a bank and get away with it."

"Aw Bobby … you would rob a bank for me."

"What? No … not even for you … find something in our price range please."

"And what would that be?"

"Two bucks."

"Funny."

Alex starts making her way down south of Bobby's horizontal frame.

"First of all, I'm definitely broken and secondly, oral sex is not going to miraculously put six hundred and seventy five thousand dollars in our bank account."

"Can we at least go look at it?"

"Why? We can't afford it. I'm sure we'll love it and it'll suck that we can't buy it."

"I think we can. I'm going to sell my house. You're going to give up the apartment, we make great money between us … we just need bank approval."

"Or I could just rob the bank."

"You said no … remember?"

"Can we talk to the bank first and then look at houses in our price range?"

"See, this is why you're the … _Bobby cuts her off with a kiss before she can say it, she can still taste her cum in his mouth and wants more of him as her hands start to roam.__ He pulls away with his heart stopping grin, and gets dressed and makes his way to the kitchen. _

… Bobby what are you doing?"

"It's time for the "Bobby burger" … and don't get any ideas … they're made on the grill."

"Do you name everything?"

Bobby looks her up and down and wiggles his eyebrows.

"Maybe."

She swats him.

"Hey, whatever happened with Mike?"

"We ate, we talked and I left Dr. Lovett's card for him to find. That's it."

"You had a heart to heart … didn't you, you big hearted softy you."

"There were no tears involved Alex."

"Ah ha."

"Anyway, I told him not to waste anymore time and to talk to her … we'll see."

As Bobby begins preparing his burgers, Alex gets inbetween him and the counter and slides down to get the taste of her husband she desires.

**Cup-o-Joes Coffee Shop**

"Lynnie, thanks for meeting me."

"I'm leaving for DC tomorrow morning so …"

"Carolyn, I just need to know why … why didn't you come to me when you lost our child? Did you think I wouldn't want to be with you? Please, I need to understand."

"I didn't want to be with me Mike. They said it was post partum depression, even though I didn't give birth … my body thought I did … then to top it off they told me I couldn't carry a child to term. I went into a deep depression. I was lucky I could function as an agent, it's all I had left."

"No … you had me."

"I wasn't thinking straight at the time. I was mourning a loss that was deeper than just the baby but the loss of our future. I couldn't see a future for us if we couldn't have children."

"Who said I wanted children? I just wanted you."

"You never came after me."

"I thought you had an abortion … why would I come after you … I hated you for the longest time. I really started drinking. Truth be told … if Bobby didn't need a friend as much as he did … I would have been more fucked up than I already am. We helped each other a lot over the past few years."

"He's a good guy … I'm happy for him and for Alex."

"Lynnie, I never stopped loving you … I mean I hated you … but I never stopped loving you either. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah Mike, perfect sense."

"I found this card … I'm pretty sure Bobby left it for me and I know you're leaving but … this guy, Dr. Lovett, Couples Counselor. If we had more time, would you be interested in giving us another shot?"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Looks like Alex won't leave Bobby's "unit" alone ... can't says I blame her! More M/C and The photo ... no I didn't forget! Thanks for reading -- Judeey ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: L&O CI Not my property.**

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**The Honeymooninteruptis (That's Latin for "Oh Shit ")**

After Bobby Burgers and more sex, Goren's cell phone … the one he promised to turn off … started to vibrate. It was Carolyn and she was in trouble and it had nothing to do with Mike. She had to disconnect quickly … he didn't get the whole story, just taking down three bad agents and one of them was Agent Jennifer Lake. She was undercover here in New York and was asking for his help.

"What did Mike do now?"

"I don't know, she's at work and really couldn't talk. Maybe I'll call Mike and see what's up."

"Robert Goren, it's our honeymoon … we have plans … house hunting … sex … Doctor Levi Hunter's appointment tomorrow at 9 A.M. … more sex."

"Well hold up now … did you say Dr. Hunter tomorrow?" _The look of pure panic takes over Bobby's handsome features._

"Yes Bobby, what's wrong?"

"Exactly, what's wrong is my question … why does he want to see you so soon?"

"He delivered Nathan and when I called to tell them I was pregnant with my child, they were thrilled … they were even more thrilled to find out that the baby's daddy was the hunky detective that used to bring me in for my appointments … so they fit us right in."

"Hunky detective huh … very nice."

"Very nice?"

"If it gets you and Baby G the proper care you need, I guess I can be eye candy."

Alex starts laughing, not just a little … the kind of laughter that causes tears to fall hiccups to form and well the lack of a better term … boogies to fly. Laughter is contagious and now Bobby is laughing at the absurdity of it all.

"Well I was a hunk back then."

"Stop or I'll drop this kid right now and it's not even cooked yet … not even preheated!"

The laughter continues and various fluids pour from various orifices, when the door buzzer interrupted their little interlude.

"Yeah, Hunky Detective Goren here … who interrupts my honeymoon."

"I think you were hunky a few years ago … now your just chunky … can I come up for a sec?"

"Let me at em … Logan … he's my Bobby bear if you want to come up … say he's a hunk!"

"Yeah okay … Goren you're a hunk … hunk of what I don't know … but yeah for sure you're hunk. Now buzz me in, will ya?"

Bobby tells Mike that he'll meet him outside … he still sneaks a smoke every once and awhile and hides it from Alex … so he thinks.

"Sorry didn't mean to come by unannounced … I left Freckles back at 1PP going over some witness statements … I was hoping you had a second to talk about this."

Mike holds up Dr. Lovett's card.

"Alex and I went to Dr. Lovett before we got engaged … I didn't realize it at the time but he made me see that I've loved her for a very long time … man the time I wasted. He was great … he made me talk … talk instead of push her away. Look how happy we are Mike."

"I can see that. So you did leave me this card. Lynnie is here in New York. She transferred here to work on our relationship."

"Yeah Mike … that's great … call and make an appointment with Dr. Lovett, he'll help you forgive and help her deal … look what he did for me."

"That's a big testament!"

"Funny … have you talked to Carolyn today … by chance?"

"No … why?"

"No reason … thought you would have plans tonight … maybe we can all have dinner? Call her."

"Don't you want to check with Mrs. Goren?"

"Nah, she won't mind … go ahead call her."

Mike tried to call Carolyn's cell but it went right to voice mail. He left a message and then went back to 1PP to get back to those witness statements. Bobby went back to a pissed off Alex.

Hands on her hips, fire in her eyes and laughter gone … Bobby knew there was trouble in paradise.

"What?"

"You are going to be a Father … it's bad enough that you're a cop do you need to hasten your demise by smoking those nasty things?"

"I've cut way down since the suspension was lifted and you and me … I'm down to less than half a pack a day."

"By the time Baby G comes …"

"No more … I promise."

Bobby's cell goes off.

"Hmm, I seem to remember you promising to shut that off."

**Honeymooninteruptis (May not be so bad)**

"Goren. _and a little smirk for Alex. _Okay … thanks. Time to go get dressed … we're going out."

"Where? Why?"

"Your sister's … she has your wedding gift from me … she picked it up … and Nattie wants to spend the rest of the day with us … so move it Goren!"

"Yes Sir, Goren Sir!"

They were dressed and headed off to Glen Oaks. He knew she would love the present … it was kind of odd like him but kind of cute too … like him.

Nattie was dressed and ready to go to the park, he had Auntie Lexie's gift wrapped and ready to go … but she couldn't have it until they got to the park.

"Uncle Bobby's hot rod! I call shotgun!"

"Nattie, where did you hear that? Mary … what are you letting him watch?"

"I think he saw it on a Disney show."

"Nate, sorry buddy, but it's not safe up front."

"Yeah especially the way your uncle Bobby drives!"

They arrive at Central Park and Alex can't wait to open her gift. Nathan has done a great job not telling her what it is and she tried to interrogate him. His Uncle Bobby told him to just keep shaking his head no.

"Nathan if you keep doing that, your ears are going to fly off."

Bobby laughed at the memory of that very same snarkey remark she made in the real interrogation room.

They sat on the very same bench that he proposed to her on … the second time … and she opened her gift. It was a platinum heart bracelet with Nathan, Bobby and Alex's birth stones … engraved on the inside was Nathan's first words to his Aunt. Her Sister Mary and Brother-In-Law Eric knew that Alex was due over that particular day when Nate was around 18 months old and beginning to really talk. They practiced with him over and over, "Auntie Lexie." Alex called Bobby that night to tell him what he said and that's what Bobby had inscribed … "I dove oo Arnie Exie." He also engraved his first words to her … "It's nice to meet you Eames."

Alex loved her gift and gave Bobby a sweet kiss. She gave Nathan a huge hug and looked him in the eyes and soothed his hair back, placing their foreheads together she gave him a quick kiss on the tip of his nose … she was too choked up to even speak. Bobby leaned over to kiss his wife one more time while scooping up Nathan. Bobby's boyish grin gave him away as Alex nodded in approval and the two "men" in her life … ran off to play. She wondered how she ever doubted her feelings for him … her "hunky Detective."

There was no one happier in the park that day … except maybe the two men in her life … after all Bobby was hanging upside down on the monkey bars and Nathan was hanging off of Bobby's belt.

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_**Thanks for reading! Please review ... Judeey ;)**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: L&O CI Not Mine**

**Tying up loose ends.**

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

**Carolyn Puts Bobby back in Purgatory?**

What a sight … a Major Case Detective hanging upside down on monkey bars making monkey noises with a child hanging off him. Alex sitting on her bench thinking about how wonderful it will be when that child is Baby G.

"Hey, Auntie Lexie, Uncle Bobby makes an excellent monkey! Come play with us."

Alex was holding on to Bobby's cell phone waiting to hear if they were going to have dinner with Mike and Carolyn … Carolyn was calling.

"Hello."

"_Alex, is Bobby around_?"

"Yeah, but he's playing with Nate, are we going out tonight?"

"_Tonight?… Alex I really need to talk to Bobby."_

"Okay, fine. Bobby … phone call … it's Lynnie."

Bobby hops down off the monkey bars and takes the phone from a glaring Alex.

"Hey Carolyn … what's up?"

"_Look, I need your help … I don't want to involve Alex. I need you Bobby … it could mean life or death. Can you meet me?"_

Bobby looks in Alex's direction and smiles at her. He looks away … seemingly looking at Nate play but avoiding Alex direct eye contact.

"Jesus Carolyn, I'm on my fucking honeymoon! What the hell are you up to?"

"_The Deputy Director put me undercover to take down his niece, Agent Lake … but Bobby, it's so much worse … I … I … I've been sleeping with the enemy!"_

"Mike?"

"_No, my fiancé Special Agent Robert Miller."_

"Excuse me, did you say … fiancé?"

"_Please, meet me … alone."_

"Fine … where?"

**_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_This story is not really complete it is just continued on to Dr.Lovett is Back in Session. After that ... Baby G and so on (I hope) Thank you all for your reviews and continued support! Judeey ;)_**


End file.
